Valhalla races
Brownie Brownies are the protectors of the forest. They are slightly smaller than halflings and live in small hidden villages in a ring midway between the center and edge of the eleven forests. No one is certain where the brownies came from, though some stories tell of a romance between a halflings explorer and a pixies. Brownies serve as the ambassadors of the fairy folk to the outside world. Brownie magic is one of the most powerful upon the world, leaning toward conjugation and sorcery ...summoned armies and rains of lightning bolts are enough to convince any hostile force to think twice about invading their home. Brownies also have a natural knack for hiding and sneaking and getting into small spaces, thus making fairly good thieves. They share their hatred of goblin-kind with the elves and will not hesitate to use their powers to destroy them whenever possible. No formal communities of brownies has yet been located, though they are scattered across the world. Darkelf Dark-elves are elves that have turned away from the divine light of nature. They were unsatisfied with the humble power granted to them the gods so they left the forests and retreated to underground caverns to study the powerful magic of sorcerers and necromancy, while keeping their ability to be strong fighters or thieves. Their divine magic is weak however, having broken their ties to nature. After several hundred years they have built an extensive labyrinth of underground caverns and cities constantly seeking to bring other races under their power. Most goblin-kind will follow them willingly and half-orcs can't seem to keep away from them. Their thirst for power and dominion is great. They can be found in : The Underdark, Dark Hollow, Dark Ravine, and plotting in various places around the world. Dwarf Dwarves are often mistaken for dwellers of the earth (thats just where they tend to work) They have an affinity for precious and rare metals. Dwarves tend to be exceptionally skilled at making weapons and armor. They have an inborn hatred for giants and their kin. Dwarves are a very strong and hardy race thus they make excellent fighters. They tend to rely on force of arm rather than spells so dwarves mages are rare, though a few dwarves healers are known to travel the world. There are several communities of dwarves, including Farignok and Thorbardin. Elf The elven race is closest to nature. The are very smart and divine, also dextrous due to their smaller sizes. They tend to be less robust than humans and have an understanding with brownies. Elves maintain the forests through gentler spell weaving while brownies use their sorcery to protect them. Elves despise all of goblin-kind and thwart the plans of the evil dragons and the darkelves whenever they can. Elfkind can be found almost everywhere in Valhalla, and have several major towns, including: Elfdom, Troi Fortress, Kithryn Tower. Gnome Gnomes are the cousins of dwarves and also tend to be misconcieved as underground dwelling peoples. They have an affinity for gems, though they are far from disgusted by gold and the like. Gnomes are master jewelers Gnomish mages and sorcerers are known to reach near fanaticism with studying and developing their spells, and thus make excellent mages their healing magic suffer slightly, however gnomes share their cousins hardy constitution and will come to the aid of their dwarven friends at a moments notice. Gnomes show hatred for kobolds and other goblin kin which regularly raid their mines. Groll Grolls are the result of a darkelf necromancers experiments to create a regenerating super soldier. They are a cross between ogres and trolls. Grolls are wild and uncontrollable. They show hatred towards any living being and will usually attack on sight. Although not immensely intelligent they are very cunning and wily. Their magic is basically non-existant, but some have been taught tricks by their darkelf masters. Grolls are notorious for fleeing and lulling their enemies into a false sense of victory while they regenerate quickly for their next assault. They are mainly used as recyclable cannon fodder, they make good fighters. Half-elf Half-elves are simply the result of humans and elves interbreeding. They may love with either race, though some individuals in both races find them offensive. They retain many of the traits of both races, notably their human parent's potential to excel in many fields and an increased lifespan, although not as long as an Elf's. Humans and all elf types have mingled at some point, even half-drow are known to exist, and over the centuries the hybrids have become their own distinct species. Half-ogres Half-ogres are another halfbreed with an interesting history. Tales of romance, magic and bravery abound in the half-ogre camps. Some argue that they are a pygmy race of ogres, slightly more intelligent than their lumbering cousins. Half-ogres are a very proud race, and will take great personal injury to any insult directed toward themselves or their kind. They are exceedingly strong, though their large size tends to make them clumsier than the smaller races. The practice of magic is limited to the shamans, who are also the keepers of tradition and the race's lore. Half-ogres, unlike their cousins, show much discretion when around other races they value their friends to the point of giving their lives for them. Likewise they hate their enemies so vehemently that they will, without a thought of risk to their own lives, attempt to kill them. Jokes of their seeming willingness to die are common. Half-orc Half-orcs are the offspring of humans and orcs and their descendants. Most chose to follow human customs and culture, though a few return to their orcan people where many times they are revered and valued for their intelligence. Many half-orcs are nearly indistinguishable from regular humans. Half-orcs gain strength and constitution from their orcish side, and their intelligence is higher due to their human blood. Magic is very limited for half-orcs, Half-orcs are very distrustful of dwarves, gnomes, elves, brownies, and halflings. They are drawn to dark elves and will seek service with them whenever possible. Halfling Halflings are small, quick, and notoriously witty. Few can remain angry at a halfling for long. Most live contentedly by farming and spending time with family and friends. Some grow bored and seek adventure away from their shire, becoming the renowned thieves of their race. Halfling food and wines are legendary. Centuries have been spent perfecting their formulas. Most halflings are very motivated by profit. Halfling magic tends to be limited to utilitarian spells and spells used amuse and entertain, although those who choose the path of healing are revered and viewed as figures of great authority. Halflings' mortal enemies are the trolls. Human Humans are the most common race in Valhalla and the youngest. Their sheer numbers have allowed them to control most of the world. THey have no particular strengths but then again there are no particular weaknessess to them. This ability to adapt to any condition makes them great leaders. Valhalla